Dauntless: Wreaking Havoc
by ArchAng3l
Summary: A story within Allora gale's Dauntless. Lelouch hand picked the servicemen in the ATTF from the best the garrison in Area 11 had to offer. Men of any background chosen to stand against Kenshiki's reign of fear. Now, a Brittannian sniper must learn to work with his new Eleven comrades as he fights terrorism, insurrectionists, resistance fighters, and his own past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dauntless: Reaking Havoc**_

_August 10, 2010 a.t.b._

_Pacific Ocean, Japanese Waters_

_9__th__ Company, first wave, Brittannian Marine Corps _

_Brittannian Marine Corps Amphibious Assault Vehicle (AAV) "Sheila"_

A young man, one that looked like he was still in school, sat with his head down as he checked his gear for what was probably the thirteenth time. He checked the straps of his armor, the straps of his bandolier, his ammo pouches, his knife, his pistol. As it was thirty seconds ago when he last checked it, everything was spot on. It did little to calm his nerves.

"2nd, 5th, and 13th are hitting Tenjin Beach with us. 1st, 3rd, and 7th are parachuting in two miles inland and securing LZs for the new Knightmare Frames." Lieutenant Spencer Alldrose briefed. Lieutenant Alldrose was a noble who, quite frankly, belonged behind a desk somewhere. Not leading an infantry brigade. Everyone knew who really ran the squad, and that was the Sergeant.

"Lucky bastards." The young trooper heard from somewhere else in the AAV.

"Hey LT, are we sure these new tin cans are gonna work? I mean they said we'd have combat platforms from last generation frames." Another marine, Corporal Grant questioned.

"If command says they're gonna work, they're gonna work, Corporal." The Sergeant stated.

"Thirty seconds!" They heard their driver yell.

The young man jumped at his voice and went to check his gear again.

"Rookie. Hey! Connor!" The marine to his left said, slapping his shoulder plate to get his attention.

He turned his head to face her. Specialist Katherine Willis, a very pretty, very funny, very welcoming woman whom had been one of the few of Connor's squad to not be initially hostile to him when he had first received his first orders to the unit.

"Rookie. You'll be fine okay. Japs ain't got nothing we can't dish back out." She said with a smile. Connor, very shakily, smiled back.

"That's what I wanna see. That million dollar smile Rookie-"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted when the landing door of their AAV opened and the first five marines were cut down by the gunfire. Machine gun fire from up the beach erupted and bullets ripped through his comrades.

"Over the sides! Jump over the sides!" Someone, Connor couldn't tell shouted.

"Go Rookie! Jump!"

Connor hauled himself over the side of the AAV, (an impressive feat considering his small stature and the amount of stuff he was carrying). He let himself fall over the edge and as he impacted the water, a panicked thought exploded in his head. He didn't know how to swim.

He flailed in the water, trying to stay afloat. The armor and weaponry that was supposed to keep him alive now weighed him down. "Help! Sergeant! Katey! Somebody!" He coughed before his arm strength was not enough to hold him above water.

The water wasn't cold. In fact it was quite warm. Though to be fair it had a whole summer to warm up. It did little to calm Connor as he sunk further down. He was going to die. He was going to die without doing anything. Worst, he was going to die doing nothing, by drowning. He flailed and twisted in an effort to get back above water. Darkness started swimming in his vision. His lungs emptied the CO2 they had stored. Water seeped down his windpipe.

Suddenly he shot upward breaching the surface of the ocean. Before he could register how, he was thrown forward, landing in shallower water. As he was about to start coughing up the water down his throat, he was hauled and thrown again, this time hitting sand.

He was then roughly turned over to see his sergeant, who was probably the one who had just saved his scrawny ass, slam his fist down on Connor's chest, causing water to shoot up his throat, and sputter out his mouth.

"Goddamn you little shithead! You think you get to die before you do your fuckin' duty! Get your ass up Marine!"

"I…I can't move Sergeant. Sergeant Harken I can't move." Connor coughed.

"The hell you can't!" He yelled as hauled him to his feet. "Get your ass up that beach, or I will fuckin' kill you myself Private!" He practically threw Connor forward in the direction of the machine gun fire.

Connor picked up his assault rifle and ran. He kept his head down, staring at the sand, and occasionally looked up the beach to see where he was going. But never did he actually look all the way up (he didn't want to catch a bullet to his face).

Around him was chaos. The sand and water ran red with the gallons of blood pouring into it. Comrades around him blown to pieces by mortars or bullets. Screams of pain and anguish heard just above the gun fire. He heard more than one cry for a mother.

The ground erupted from underneath him, and for a second he saw the sky, then the beach below, then nothing.

He felt vaguely aware that someone was pulling him as he started to come to. He thought he heard his name. He tried opening his eyes, only managing a small crack. He felt something warm rush from his face to the rest of his body, originating from his lips. Something was touching his lips. His eyes shot open as he saw Katherine's retreating face, her pursed lips growing into a smile.

"I knew that would work. Nothing better to get a man to his feet. C'mon Rookie. Up!"

Hauling himself up, he saw that several of his squad mates were there to. They were at the foot of some concrete building. …The bunker. They had made it to the foot of the bunker. Somehow they had made it. Pulling his unconscious form all the way.

"This is fucking bullshit. Command said the Flyboys had kicked the crap out of Japan's outer defenses." One of them said.

"Yeah? Guess they missed some." Katherine said humorlessly.

"When does the second wave hit?"

"Not until we secure the bunker, and keep them from shooting up any other poor fucks that try to make it up here." Harken growled. "Those nobles are to piss-pants about showing some actual courage in battle for once."

"Where's the Lieutenant?" Connor asked, just noticing he wasn't there.

"The dumb bitch is dead. Caught a round to his face." Harken responded. "Okay. Willis, you get a grenade up in the machine gun hole. Private dumbass," he said, looking at Connor "You have sniper training correct?"

"Yessir. I was to be tasked to a unit as a sniper once we had foothold sir."

"Well get your rifle out son. We got a nest around the corner. They're makin' sure we don't flank the bunker. I need you to take them out so we can do just that."

"Roger Sergeant."

" 'Nade out!" Katherine yelled.

Connor put his assault rifle down and brought up his M14. Peeking around the corner of the bunker. Through the scope he got eyes on the machine gun nest. He tried to calm his heart. His first kills as a Brittannian marine. His first kills as a sniper. He breathed in, laid his finger on the trigger, right before the nest exploded.

"Whoah! Shit!" Connor swore as he rolled back behind the corner. An AH-10 Warthog flew over their heads, heading further inland.

Katherine chuckled. "Well shit. I guess the Flyboys were embarrassed they missed some."

"Let's move. We still have to secure this bunker." Harken stated as he led the team up and around the fortified structure. Reaching the back (and by default, the top of the hill) they came under fire from Japanese soldiers.

Spreading out, the squad returned fire, their assault rifles barking out retaliation bullets. "Willis! Take somebody and clear out the bunker!" harken yelled over the gunfight.

"Copy sir! Rookie, you're with me."

"Roger!"

The two stacked up against the side of the doorway. Katherine unclipped another grenade and tossed it in the door.

"Kuso ā! Shuryūdan!" BOOM! The bunker shook from the grenade.

"Go." Katherine ordered before she turned into the bunker. Connor followed behind her. "Remember Rookie, check your corners."

Katherine turned a corner, and Conner opened a door. It looked like the ammo room. He slowly, and very carefully stepped into the room. Checkking the corners, he was about to yell out clear when he turned back to the door and was tackled to the ground.

A burned and bleeding Japanese officer was on top of him. "Inbēdā o shinu!" He shouted, unsheathing his katana. Connor pushed off, kicking the officer off of him, and standing in time to block the sword strike with his rifle.

The officer slashed sideways, knocking the gun from Connor's hands. Connor drew his pistol, but the officer kicked it away before he could bring it to bear. The officer swung the sword up, but Connor, his training kicking in, rushed him and tackled the officer. Unsheathing his knife, Connor tried to stab downwards, but received a punch to his face, before being shoved off. He returned to his feet just as the Japanese officer did. Bringing his knife up, Connor tried to look as intimidating as possible.

The officer screamed a battle cry and charged with the katana. Connor brought his forearm up to block. He felt the impact of the sword, he even felt it pierce his skin, but the armor had done its job and the blade had barely breached his skin. Connor swung down the knife, but the officer let go with one of his hands and grabbed Connor's wrist, stopping his strike.

Connor then let the knife in his hand slip through his fingers as he eased his grip. He caught it with his left hand, and stabbed down into the Japanese's knee. Said Japanese soldier howled in pain as Connor, in the few seconds of free time, grabbed the katana and just swung.

Katherine ran in, seconds later. Her assault rifle up. Connor stood frozen in his finished swing, the bloody katana in his hands, and a headless Japanese officer lying at his feet.

Katherine slowly and gently took the sword. "Good kill. You did well, Private Connor Havoc. You aren't a rookie anymore.

000

Connor awoke with a start. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head back down. He hadn't dreamed about the invasion in a while. '_Seven years of counter terrorism would help with that I guess.' _

"Havoc!" Someone shouted through the barracks. "Anyone seen Sergeant Havoc?"

"I'm in here."

Some Corporal he didn't know walked into the room. "Sorry sir. You're needed outside. The Viceroy is about to start."

_'Oh yeah. The Viceroy supposed to talk about this new task force he's forming today. Gotta admit, never thought I'd be under the command of the Wolf of Brittannai.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Osaka ATTF _

_Alpha Company_

_Badger Outfit_

_Badger 1-3_

_ Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Avelyn Thompson. Age: 31, Ht. 5'11, _

_ Designated Marksman/Scout Sniper: Gunnery Sergeant Connor Havoc. Age: 23, Ht. 6'1_

_ Medical Officer/Grenadier: Corpsman Redford "Red" Ottsman. Age: 23, Ht. 5'10_

_ Point man: Staff Sergeant Francis Lincoln. Age: 24, Ht. 6'3_

_ Communications/Intel Trooper: Private Kono Mishuzaki. Age: 19 Ht. 5'5_

_ Runner: Private Kaiza Komoro. Age: 18, Ht. 5'5_

Connor looked at his deployment order registry. After the Viceroy's pleasant little speech about the destruction of terrorism and working together and breaking racial and social barriers, all the soldiers, marines, sailors, airmen, and knights he had pulled from their respective branches and units were given their deployment orders to new units. In theory, it was a good idea. Take the best servicemen and women that are the best in their fields, and put them together into one, elite, counter-terror force. But it wasn't the same in practice. He, along with everyone else, was taken away from the squads they had been with for years. People they had grown to call family. And now they were being put into unknown groups with a new structure. It was military life of course, but it didn't make it much easier. At least for him it wouldn't be so bad. He knew Frank Lincoln. They had served together during the invasion, and up to the point where they were selected for Marine Special Forces. He went to Marine Airborne Alpha Team or MAAT, while Frank went to the Marine Raiders.

Stepping into a large tent he saw that three of his new squad was already there. As he stepped through the flap, the three looked in his direction.

There was Frank, who had gotten larger since the last time Connor had seen him. Frank was above average in height, at six foot three, but his large, toned build gave him a larger appearance. A heavy five o' clock shadow covered his jaw, and a short, spiked Mohawk started at his hairline and traveled down to the base of his skull, where it meets the vertebrae. Dark crew-cut covered the rest of his head. A small scar, one that hadn't been there the last time the two were together, dotted his left cheek. The Brittannian flag was tattooed on his right shoulder, and the symbol of the Raiders on his left.

Lt. Thompson, not an un-attractive woman, stood as her eyes very quickly scanned him over. Connor had never met her but had heard of her. Pulled from the elite Ranger Regiment, she probably had a higher kill count than half the guys on base. The Rangers were the most elite infantry unit on the planet, bar-none. They also had the longest history in Brittannia, starting way back during the French-Indian War as Roger's Rangers. Since then, they have grown into a feared and deadly group. Squads never went above four to six rangers. They were recruited at a young age, some as low as fourteen, and they received the toughest missions the Empire had. Thompson had probably seen every country at least once. She had short, light brown hair, with two bangs framing her face. Being a sniper, Connor noticed (barely) that it looked like her jaw had seen some remodeling. Perhaps her face had been bashed in by an enemy rifle at one point.

Redford Ottsman, (wow that's a name) was a corpsman in the Brittannian Navy. Connor had never met or heard of him, but his file stated he was in the process of being selected for the Naval Special Warfare Unit when he was pulled for the ATTF. Now his family, the Ottsmans, were a different story. The family, he had heard of. The Ottsmans were a very rich, VERY powerful noble family filled to the brim with prestigious doctors, based out of San Francisco. It was actually pretty surprising to see one serving in the military. He didn't need the money for any med school, since his family was loaded out the wazooh. The family already had the reputation as one of the most prestigious noble families in all of the Empire, so he didn't need any "war glory" under his belt.

"Goddamn. Never thought I'd see you again, you fuckin' Osprey." Frank said, a large smile growing on his face as he quickly approached Connor. Osprey was a nickname for Airborne Marines like Connor.

Embracing Frank in a comradely man-hug, Connor chuckled. "Well you Raiders are always to stubborn to call for back up. Even when you're getting your asses shot off."

Frank gave a hearty chuckle in return. "Goddamn it's good to see you Havoc."

"Yeah you too Frank."

"Sensing some history here." Ottsman said grinning slightly. He stood up and walked over to Connor. "Corpsman Redford Ottsman, call me Red. I've heard of you Sergeant Havoc. It's an honor to be working with you."

Connor shook Red's hand. "Just Connor, Havoc, or Gunny, Red. And likewise. You too Lieutenant. I've only heard rumors and stories, but they are all impressive."

Lt. Thompson merely nodded in gratitude. "I'm sure we'll perform admirably together Gunny."

"Fuck yeah we will. An Osprey scout sniper, a sailor that even I have fuckin' heard of, a goddamn Ranger, and a Raider of total badassness such as myself. I hope those fucking Elevens are ready. They gonna start racking up in the local morgues." Frank exclaimed.

Lt. Thompson rolled her eyes but smiled. Red shook his head grinning, while Connor and Frank chuckled.

"Um… excuse us. Is this Badger 1-3 squad? Under the command of Lt. Thompson?"

The Brittannians turned to the tent entrance to see two Japanese soldiers standing awkwardly by the entrance. _They look like a bunch of fucking kids._

"Somebody call the zoo. They're missing a couple animals." Frank muttered, loud enough for the Japanese to hear him. The boy flinched slightly, looking down while the girl gave Frank a small glare.

"Yeah this is the tent." Red said walking over to them. "Call me Red. I'm the one who'll be keeping you guys alive, hahaha. I have to say, I've never worked with Japanese people before. I hope we can get to know each other better."

Frank scoffed. "Jeez, check out the fuckin' sailor getting chummy with the hired help. Fucking Elevens."

"Frank. Chill man, They're on our side." Connor whispered. _Though, to be honest, I'm not exactly thrilled to be working with Honorary Brittannians._

"Yeah, we'll see." Frank growled, turning back to the table.

Meanwhile, Lt. Thompson saw and heard everything. While on the outside, her expressions were neutral inwardly, she gave an exasperated sigh. _Well, leading this squad is gonna be fun. _

Connor watched Red attempt to put the Japanese kids at ease before turning back to the table with Frank. _I guess time doesn't heal all wounds. _He thought to himself, glancing at Frank.

_August 21, 2010 a.t.b._

_Camp Odysseus, Brittannian marine Corps base_

Connor dug into his meal hungrily. This was the first real time his unit had gotten any rest since the invasion started. Right now, The KMF units were clearing out the next objective, giving his and several other units and platoons a breather. And Connor was going to spend it in a bunk, right after he finished his dinner.

"So what? You some kinda Jap lover?"

Connor paused his meal and turned in the direction of the angry voice. A much younger, nervous voice responded.

"N-No, s-sir. I just think it's wrong to just beat up the POWs. They aren't armed and they surrendered. It would b-be cruel s-sir."

Connor saw a couple older, higher ranking soldiers ganging up on a young private, like him.

"Cruel? This is war rookie." One of the older marines slugged the young private down to the floor. "There is no such thing as cruelty."

Connor waited till they had finished jeering at the private on the floor and walked off before approaching to help. He was sympathetic, not stupid.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. He didn't hit me to hard."

"Still, let's get you to the infirmary just in case."

"Thanks. I just don't see how they can talk about the Japanese like that. It's not they're evil or bad. Hell, in my opinion they are putting up a good fight."

"They're angry I guess." Connor replied.

"Still, I would never disrespect someone just because they are different or my enemy."

Connor nodded. "A nice sentiment. Let's hope we can live up to it. I'm Pvt. Connor Havoc by the way."

The other young marine gave him a friendly smile. "Lincoln. Pvt. Frank Lincoln."


End file.
